


Purple Night

by uttervernocity (Yorukaaa), Yorukaaa



Category: K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorukaaa/pseuds/uttervernocity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorukaaa/pseuds/Yorukaaa
Summary: It's an enjoyable day, a hellish night. The house is set alight with the haunting stars and the informal prom party takes a deep dive into the scenery of nightmarish, forgotten wishes. The rules were broken and before anybody pays the price, the house wants a little fun.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Yo, so I won't be specifying Y/N's gender in this, so imagine yourself what you will. I will be making subtle references to her race and such and I hope I don't get killed. It's a bit annoying to always be like, "you reached out with your e/c gaze, begging him to come" or something. That's just not me.

\- This is a Sunmi fic. The closeness can be perceived differently by you guys, that's what I'm trying to achieve, I guess. This comes from only knowing love through literature.

\- Y2K vibes and rich girls are prevalent.

\- This is inspired by a horror on TikTok called "Household Rules" by Jay Xiao.

\- Oh yeah, it's more of a horror.

\- I think I'll upload this on AO3 as well.

\- The credit for the cover is from ultra-ultraviolet on Tumblr.


	2. 00 - Wash the windows

_**Wipe the house's internal windows (the ones that point to the basement, kitchen and the small bathroom) between the hours of 02:00 - 06:00 and 16:00 - 17:00. The guests mustn't be disturbed getting their hands filthy while passing through. The panes may glitch also.** _

Killing somebody is terribly easy and terribly difficult to get away with. As the newly born killer held a scalpel, knife, bone saw and lab coat, they stared ahead at the body with a face like a blank slate. The goggles shone as they giggled. Scrapes, hideous noises bounced about like squabbling children around the killer's ears.

And work still had to be done.

The corpse was beautiful. If you ignored the cuts, the occasional limb loss and choked appearance, the eyes would sparkle like a sly little girl and the hair was tied up like a princess. The makeup was elegant and the shirt was mostly ruining it, what with the blood stains and all. The killer stared at all that before. Right now, they had to wash the windows that surrounded them.

The house believed in transparency and the cellar wasn't exempt. Two doors on the staircase and each fitted with a padlock and a small square of glass. You mustn't disrespect the house, or its tenants. The killer sighed and rolled their eyes.

Killer is a bit of a bland name. We should call them something. How about Red? No, that's too, too bland. Vi, Vi, like Violet. That's nice. I, as the narrator will take up the name Vi for this killer.

You can name otherwise.

Whilst Vi wiped the windows, the corpse opened her eyes. She blinked with a sad look. Sad, as in it was the face she made when she died, which was like, super ugly. Here's a fun factoid: corpses can scream. The last of the air that's chilling in the lung can be forced to escape given some pressure or something else and if you look at videos, they seen to sound like a desperate balloon. The dead are allowed to wake in this house, the guests are fine with it.

The lady sat up. Her cold skin blazed with the old whispers of her nickname as a fleshy girl. _Heize_. Heat. Her red looks and robotic movements jerked as the bone saw came into play. The soul decided it was her last moments to scream, before she dared to look at the ceiling and reach up. Corpse work was exhausting. Sleep took them both in the end.


	3. 02 - Don't face left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean any hate projected towards any idols. This is purely fiction.

**_ You must not face the left wing of the house when you sleep and avoid staring at the ceilings of the left wing when a guest is making tea. The ceiling gets all excited and it doesn't need any visual energy. Plaster falls on your face when it's time to sleep, however, because the souls and corpses embedded in the house structure find it insulting. _ **

**_ 15:32 _ **

  
You were ready. You had designed a decent-enough outfit with the help of friends and dated magazine copies of FRUiTS, so you felt ready and powerful for the day. The world felt fun and cool. You felt like fun. The ride home was loud and rowdy, but in your seat, the atmosphere was cool and centred around your music and books. And now you entered your room, comfy and energised. This party was special, dearly special.

Your bed was slightly reluctant to hug you as you climbed onto it to watch a styling tutorial in peace. You couldn't be too cautious. The leaves blew over from the neighbours' lawn far too often on a windy day.

So, you had your outfit and looks set up. And then you saw a leaf hugging your leg. You crunched it and scattered it into the garden without a second thought. That leaf smelled funny.

While the clock was ticking until four, you grabbed a manga to read. The pages were crinkly and the characters were faded, but it was a read you tried to make interesting. This book was a present, you had to be nice to presents. Eventually, you smelled jollof. You appeared in the kitchen like a well-done, excited ghost and had rice courtesy of your uncle.

The flies that zipped by the window batted their wings with care. The apple rolled in sub zero gravity as he caught it. The steam from the plate sailed at a snail's pace. The torture of patience performed badly. You shook your leg up and down as you stared at the clock. "You had a good day at school?"

"Yeah."

"Make sure to bring some food to the party."

"Of course."

"Come home as soon as it ends, kay?"

"Of course. I got nowhere else to go."

Even the dialogue was like trying to siphon water from sand. They said mayflies lived for just thirty minutes. If she was one of those bugs, you'dalready be dead. Why did you have to prepare so quickly? Damn.

**_16:02_ **

After a lifetime of awkwardness, you heard a boisterous beep rattle you. After the jolt, you got up and rolled your eyes with a smirk. At last, you could meet your friends. You whipped out your phone and sent in a few texts as you threw your shoes on. You needed to tell your cousin they'd be coming home to only see Uncle. Your phone buzzed afterwards, but you zipped it into your bag already.

  
Of course, your rich friends being extra, you'd have to show up to Sunmi's place in style. They waved at you with straws and drank orange juice. The limo itself was pink and purple, with blinding neon lining the ceiling and fluffy carpet stomped on with boots, heels, sneakers and sandals. The music was chill and the atmosphere was nothing but. The seats were velvet red and your high school friends had drawn their intricate signatures onto the leather. Some in bright orange, some in calming blue. You did yours in black. The markers were pretty basic nowadays; most were stolen.

While you played with the bouncy disco ball dangling from the roof, the chauffeur reminded everybody to wear seatbelts and avoid spilling. "Relax Jackson, ______ our friend." Jesse tutted. He just smiled and got driving. You and most of the girls in the car only knew each other for a year, seven months tops. You all wanted to get to know each other well, so a sleepover and party was suggested at Sunmi's place. Her grandma owned the biggest house in the city and she was a rich landlady too. She could all let them stay, all ten of them.

Apparently, there were always guests at Sunmi's place too. You made a face at the idea of strangers, but they all "never wanted to associate with Sunmi". The ride was smooth and the sky was pale, turning white as the rain began to set in. You played with Chuu's hairclips, the girl who mostly earned her popularity from her cute face. She was happy and understanding most of the time and she often made eyes at Olivia, some other girl. The two were very close _friends_ , it was cute to see.

"So, we have to discuss buddies and stuff." Chaesol announced while you gave her a look. "Was I uninvited to the memo?" You asked with uncertainty. She just laughed and patted your shoulder. "Don't worry, it was in the group chat."

"You have a group chat for this sleepover?"

She blinked. "Did you sleep through the meeting again?" She accused while you stared at the back of Jackson's head.

"Of course. I had a lot of work during the day."

You got a small sympathetic head pat. "Don't worry. Sunmi said we'd have to have buddies because it's a requirement if you don't want bad things to happen. It sounds like a horror getaway to be honest."

You raised a lone eyebrow. "Listen, I'm going to be fine. And I'll just have Sunmi as a partner when we get there. There's like eleven of us and I don't like trios."

"Sunmi would probably think your braids would choke her."

"Eh?"

"Coconut oil smells weird." A kid piped. Chung Ha looked up and stared weirdly at her, then swung her gaze at you to see your reaction. You were just silent, asking for an answer with those piercing, tired-as-hell eyes.

Oh. It was like that.

Somebody shared tangerines all around the car. F*ng tangerines. The air got thicker while you tore into one.

"The hell do you mean by that?"

"You're a growing ______, _______ ."

"Shut the hell up, please."

"I didn't mean anything, god." Jessi folded her arms and huffed.

"You're really going to rip on something I was proud of doing when your hair is literally the laminated form of dead grass?" You whistled. "Damn. I still think Sunmi's going to be my partner." You snatched her fruit and smiled. "Chill, ____. Calm down."

"I said nothing." You plugged in your headphones and the car was silent, except for Hyuna and a phone call.

Two minutes passed.

**_ 17:01 _ **

  
"I spy with my little eye..." Chuu started off. You smiled at her cuteness. "Something beginning with S."

"Sky." You waved a lazy finger.

"Scarecrow!"

"What scarecrow?" You turned around.

"Yeah, that scarecrow." Yooyheon pointed.

"That's a girl." You corrected.

"She's a mess though."

"Maybe she had bad dreams?" You suggested while you looked at the twig-haired beauty in a gown and her obviously dark eyes. "She would have dark dreams in a place like that, I guess."

"Oh yeah, you and Dami went there last year."

"What was it like?" Chung Ha questioned as the driver opened the door. "Something... Sc... scary and fun." She shuddered as they stepped out. "Carry these." You sent your suitcases onto the pile Jackson was carrying. "You're strong." You encouraged and walked on with a small handbag. "This is to lighten the load." You waved.

"Take off your shoes guys, I don't want mess." Sunmi smiled as she ticked your shoulders and swung open the wide doors with a flourish. "I made sure the party would be great."

A shrill scream erupted as the lights touched the floor.


End file.
